


The Camera Eye: The King’s Pleasure

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [34]
Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha is constantly surrounded by beautiful men in his line of work, but he’s never done anything about it, out of fear of being seen as one of THOSE directors. But that changes when he finds himself about to work with a young star who so bedazzles him that he may not be able to hold back his emotions this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The King’s Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-ninth in The Camera Eye series, an ongoing porn industry AU. Links to previous installments can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/83567.html). GazettE belongs to PS Company, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, I own the story only.

Uruha leaned back in his desk chair, closing his eyes. Everything was going according to plan. The video currently known as Project Top Secret was moving forward nicely - thanks to the charity that the non-porn film industry showed to its pornier cousin from time to time.

Like, for instance, the fantasy/horror film producer who contacted PSC wanting to know if they’d like to buy some used costumes and props from his latest production for a cheap price so he could get them the hell out of his storage space. Normally, horror wasn’t something Uruha would be interested in - PSC steered clear of the grotesque in their videos - but when he heard what the material was, an idea popped into his head.

It was the perfect way to build on one of their greatest ever successes, to showcase Eros Films’ latest star, and to put out a video that looked classy, not “porny.”

Very few people knew what Project Top Secret was right now. (One of them was Jin, who had written a treatment for it and was promising a full screenplay once he finished the script he was working on). It was time Uruha let one more person know - and maybe get some information in return.

He opened his chat program and looked to see if the person he wanted to contact was there. Success. He sent a message - “Sparxxx, I’ve got news for you - but you’re to keep it completely under your hat until I tell you that you can start putting out leaks, understand?”

“Understood perfectly,” replied the blogger who was Uruha’s favorite industry informant. “And I have some news that may be of interest to you as well. But you first.”

“We’re starting to prepare a sequel to Datenshi Blue,” Uruha said. “It’s going to be about Yo-ka’s character being temporarily reinstated as an angel to help prevent the apocalypse. There’s going to be more angel and devil characters - including one played by Subaru.”

“As an angel, I presume,” Sparxxx said.

“Yes. In fact, he’s going to be co-lead along with Yo-ka. We’re using costumes and props from a company that just did an apocalyptic fantasy and horror film, so it’s going to look terrific.”

“Well, my news may line up with yours,” Sparxxx replied. “It may affect casting for your video.”

“Oh?” Uruha replied. “What is it?”

“Well, word has it that MiA has expressed strong interest in working with Subaru. You might find that less complicated than it originally seemed. I’ve heard that Avalon Video might be merging with Eros Films.”

Well, that came as a shock. “I thought Avalon was doing so well? Their videos sell like mad - especially since MiA got named Performer of the Year.”

“They are,” the reply came. “But it seems that the guys running that firm are getting bored with it. They created the original quartet of Suicide Boys - and then couldn’t build any more stars. Then they sat and watched all of gay porn - indie and majors - take their ideas and run with them.”

Well, Uruha was as guilty of that as anyone else - he’d grabbed hold of Yuuki as soon as he became a breakout star. He didn’t need to spell that out for both him and Sparxxx to know it.

Sparxx continued, “Those guys came from the fashion industy and they’re looking to get back into it. So they’re in talks to merge with Eros - with the stipulation that Eros hire their producers and directors and preserve the aesthetics of Avalon. Oh, and also the actors will have the right to refuse working with PSC. Which MiA definitely will not, because he’s high on working with Subaru.”

“And the others?” Uruha replied.

“Let’s put it this way. They’re not exactly viewing you guys in a favorable light. This is why it’s important for you to work with MiA as soon as possible and make a good impression on him,” Sparxxx replied. “You do that, he’ll go back and tell the others that PSC is not the commercial porn devil incarnate - no pun intended, given your next video.”

“So if he’s successful in that, it very well could lead to getting all four original Suicide Boys into our videos,” Uruha said. “Which would mean a huge amount of prestige for us - and sales.”

“You’ve got it,” Sparxxx said. “So if you’ve got a nice, juicy, visible role for him in your Datenshi Blue sequel? Cast him. And try to work with him on a couple of other projects.”

“We’ve got a part, all right,” Uruha said. The wheels were turning in his head - there was a key role for a turncoat demon who became an informer for the angels when he realized humanity was about to be destroyed. He could easily tell Jin to write the character into a love/lust object for Subaru’s . . .

“Trust me,” Sparxxx said. “He’s someone you want under your umbrella anyway. The boy’s been going places in the industry - but he’s going to go to a lot more.”

“I’ll call him in for a meeting soon as I can, then,” Uruha replied. “Thanks for the tip-off – and remember what I said about my news.”

“No problem at all,” Sparxxx replied. “Datenshi Blue 2 is top-secret until you give the word.”

“I know I can count on you,” Uruha replied. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He sat for a moment, fingers templed beneath his chin, deep in thought. Then, he picked up his cell phone, searching for the number for Avalon Video.

* * *

When the star walked into his office, Uruha wasn’t quite sure what to expect.

He’d seen pictures of MiA, of course, and video clips. He’d even seen him in person at the last JAVA awards, going on stage to accept the Best Star Showcase trophy for MiA Amore - the bestseller that locked down his Performer of the Year status.

He was unprepared for how the boy would be relaxed and off-duty, though. The pretty face sported a pair of big, horned-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a casual striped shirt and a pair of jeans. If you didn’t know his profession, you could swear he as a college student.

The young star bowed respectfully to the director. “Thank you for having me here, Uruha-san,” he said. “Please treat me well.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Uruha said, bowing in return. “I’m honored that a performer of your caliber wants to work with us.”

“I’m a bit nervous about it,” MiA said. “I’ve never worked with anything but Avalon before.”

“You have nothing to be worried about at all,” Uruha replied. “You’re in good hands. We have only the finest people behind and in front of the camera, and you don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. We’ll have our writers talk to you before we start on the videos.”

“You . . . you know that there’s someone in particular I’m interested in co-starring with, right?” MiA said.

Oh, Uruha had heard all about the Suicide Ball, about how they had hooked up early in the evening and been together for the rest of the night. “Yes. I know the primary reason you’re interested in us is Subaru.”

“It’s not just Subaru,” MiA said. “I mean, he’s a big part of the reason – and I really do want to work with him. I think we could, well, have some very good chemistry together. But the other reason I want to work with PSC is you.”

Uruha looked shocked. “Me?”

MiA nodded. “I’ve heard from just about everyone that you’re the best director in the business. That you know everything there is to know about making porn videos. And, well . . . I think I could learn from you.”

“Really?” Well, this was something Uruha hadn’t heard from an actor before.

“I haven’t really told anyone yet, but I’m thinking of eventually doing behind-the-scenes stuff,” MiA said. “I’ve already done some writing – two of the vignettes in MiA Amore were by me. And I want to eventually direct.”

“I’m . . . impressed,” Uruha said. More like shocked as hell. If someone was to ask him what the last possible thing he expected to hear from a Suicide Boy was, this would rank alongside sudden proclamations of love for Noh theater and grand opera. “I guess you take this business seriously, then.”

“Well, it’s like this,” MiA said. “I started out in art and fashion design. I like creating things that are, well, interesting to look at, meaningful, beautiful. And I’ve always thought that anything can be meaningful and beautiful – even porn. From watching your videos - the ones you did with the guys from Eros - I’ve gotten the impression that you feel the same way.”

“I do,” Uruha said. “I came to Tokyo wanting to make films and music PVs. I ended up in porn instead. It wasn’t what I originally wanted to do, but I made the best of it.”

“That’s why you win so many awards,” MiA said. “Because you approach this stuff as film, not just smut.”

Uruha chuckled. “Some people in this industry think we’ve won too many awards. I’ve heard the Hard Candy office has a dartboard with my picture on it.”

“Well, maybe they should think about the films they’re making – same-old-same-old. It’s boring. That’s one reason Avalon started - we wanted to do the opposite of what those guys were doing. Something different, original. We didn’t think it was going to take off the way it did.” He looked down, smiling. “It’s kind of humbling to think you were in on creating an industry trend.”

“What do your colleagues think of you coming here?” Uruha said, remembering what Sparxxx said about most Suicide Boys thinking of PSC as the devil incarnate.

“Koichi teased me about it,” MiA said. “He said I was going Hollywood. The other two – they haven’t said much, but I know they’re not happy about it. They really hate corporate anything.”

“But you still came,” Uruha said. “And quite frankly, that alone surprised me. I mean, word on the street is that you also despise anything corporate - including us.”

MiA shook his head. “I don’t think of you as corporate. Hard Candy, Adonis, Heavy Hitter . . . they’re corporate. They’re porn mills. Here? In spirit, you’re really just an indie company with a budget, aren’t you? That’s why Eros wanted to work with you – why they trust you. And I hope I can make the other guys trust you, too.”

Uruha wanted to ask MiA if he knew anything about the possible Eros/Avalon merger. But he decided that might be risky – if the Suicide Boy didn’t know, he could carry the news back to the wrong people, and the whole thing could fall through.

He found himself hoping very much that the merger would go through – because he liked this man. He was smart and clever and he obviously _got_ just why Uruha stayed in this industry.

Instead, he said, “Well, then, why don’t we talk about the projects we want to use you in? And we’ll figure out where we can go together.”

“I like that idea,” MiA said.

Uruha pulled up the information on Datenshi Blue 2. “The first one I’m going to talk to you about is top-secret, mind you. Not a word to anyone yet – not even the Avalon people.”

As he watched the other man smile softly and nod in agreement, Uruha felt a strange twinge deep within him. He dealt with attractive young men constantly in his line of work, saw them in all sorts of stages of undress and all kinds of sexual activity. He usually didn’t let it affect him – in the end, it was just a job, right?

But there was something about MiA that was undeniably, wonderfully attractive. He couldn’t deny it at all. Maybe it was because, on some odd level, the actor reminded him of himself.

* * *

Uruha had his iPad propped against his knees, as he so often did right before bed. He usually was just looking at what people were posting on social media, both to see how their videos were going over and to catch up on people inside and out of the industry. Tonight, however, he was reading something different.

“It seem he was originally the least popular of the four original Suicide Boys,” Uruha called out to Kai, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. “There was no demand for him to be a box cover boy at all. And then, he did an interview with The Hot Sheet” – a mainstream porn publication – “about the state of the gay porn industry. They got a guy who’d done photos for Playboy Japan to do a semi-nude glamor photo spread of him, the pictures found their way onto Twitter and Tumblr, and his popularity exploded.”

“Doesn’t that happen all the time in the industry, though?” Kai stuck his head out of the bathroom. “A guy comes out of nowhere because a picture or video gets into the right hands?”

“Not to this extent, though,” Uruha said. “He literally went from invisible to a top seller within a month. When MiA Amore first came out, there weren’t enough copies to meet demand. I remember the scandal around that – people thought Avalon had deliberately under-pressed it to create a public fuss.”

“You’re really researching this guy, aren’t you?” Kai came out of the bathroom, sat on the bed beside his lover, put an arm around him and kissed him. “You don’t normally take this intense an interest in new actors.”

“He’s something unique,” Uruha said. “Collaborating with him could mean a lot for us.”

“Are you sure you don’t find him attractive?” Kai said, teasingly.

“What do you mean?” Uruha said.

“You flushed just now.”

“It’s warm in here,” Uruha said, quickly. “That’s all.”

“All right,” Kai said – his tone getting even more teasing.

“Kai!” Uruha said. “I mean it!”

“I know, I know,” he said. “But you are taking an interest in him, that’s all.”

“Professional interest,” said Uruha. “And maybe a bit of mentoring. He wants to be a director, too.”

“Really?” Kai sounded honestly surprised.

“I think he’s going places,” Uruha said. “I really do. And it’s worth our while to partner with him.”

Kai leaned his head against Uruha’s. “You’re the genius,” he said. “You’ve never steered this company wrong before.”

“And I’m not steering it wrong now,” Uruha said. “This will pay off – in more ways than one.”

Professional, yes. An alliance that would benefit both sides, definitely.

So why, when Uruha drifted off to sleep, did he keep flashing back to MiA’s final words to him today – “I’ve heard people say that you’re too attractive to stay behind the camera all the time. But now that I’ve met you? I can see that they’re right.”

* * *

PSC’s in-progress production was an Aoi/Ruki video – something that, right now, the porn press was touting as their biggest title of the year. Uruha was going to let them think that – until it was time for Project Top Secret to go before the cameras.

This was something of an experimental project, because they’d hired local art and design students to create the costumes and makeup for the two leads. Uruha was keeping an eye on the results – if he liked what he saw, the new team would be retained for Datenshi Blue 2.

Right now, he was sitting in a corner of the set with Reita, who was running down the shooting schedule for the remainder of the production.

“The club scene is set for tomorrow night,” he said. “We’re using the same place in Shibuya we did last time – they’re cool with us doing it as long as we don’t disrupt their normal business.”

“Do they know what kind of video we’re doing?” Uruha glanced up from his phone, which he’d been idly flipping through. He was on Instagram at the moment – a form of social media he was still getting used to.

“They never do,” Reita said. “I just tell them we’re working on an indie film. They don’t need to know what kind of indie film.”

“How about extras?” Uruha glanced back at his phone again. “If we’re shooting in an active club, people are going to be asking what kind of film they’re appearing in.”

“Covered,” Reita said. “We’re shooting most of it before the club opens, and the extras are mostly going to be people recruited from our fan sites.”

“You do know how to work the fans to our advantage,” Uruha said. “So when are we shooting the ramen shop scene?”

“Do you realize you’ve been looking at pictures of him for the last ten minutes?”

Oh, crap. He should have known Reita would notice. “What do you mean?”

“MiA. You’ve been on his Instagram nonstop.”

“It’s not his Instagram.”

“It’s his tag.”

“Well, he IS going to be working with us,” Uruha said. “I’m just trying to think about how best to present him.”

“Uh-huh,” Reita said. “As in, how you want him to present his body on your bed?”

“I don’t think that way,” Uruha said. “Not about actors, anyway.”

“I know you,” Reita said, folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve known you since we were kids.”

“So?” said Uruha.

“I also know how you act when you have a crush.”

“Crush? I’m not 15, Reita!”

“Well, let’s see. In high school, you crushed on that guy who was in the school play. You kept talking about him nonstop – how you’d like to use him as an actor in one of our films, of course.”

“I WAS 15 then!”

“When we first came to Tokyo, you had a crush on that guy who lived next door to us. You kept going over there to help him with decorating, and when you weren’t there, I caught you looking at his blog every two minutes . . .”

“Okay, I had hopes in that department, it didn’t work out. He was straighter than I thought.”

“And then, there’s the way you always talked about Kai before you officially got together . . .”

“That’s different,” Uruha said. “Kai was never a _crush._ He’s my life mate, my heart mate and my soul mate.”

“He also has given you full permission to see other guys, just like he does.”

“And I’ve given him permission and my full blessing, too,” Uruha said. “His relationship with Shou is a beautiful thing.”

“And what do you do when he’s off with Shou?”

“Reita, what are you getting at?”

“I’m just saying if you like this MiA guy, you should go for it. Have some fun with him.”

“I can’t do that!” Uruha looked horrified.

“Why not?” Reita said.

“It’s unethical and unprofessional. I’m his director. I don’t run a casting couch!”

“You don’t have to,” Reita said. “He’s already cast.”

“That doesn’t matter! What would he think if I tried to seduce him?”

“Depends on if he likes you. If he does, you’re in.”

“And if he doesn’t? How does that make me look?”

“Disappointed?” said Reita.

“It makes me look like one of those pervert directors who takes advantage of actors! Like that guy who hit on poor Manabu!” Uruha said. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t want to look like just another porn sleaze.”

“You won’t.” Reita put his hand on Uruha’s shoulder. “You’ve never done anything like this before, right?”

Uruha shook his head.

“And you probably won’t do it again in the near future.”

“Well, no. I don’t do this kind of thing with just anyone.”

“Of course you don’t,” Reita said. “You’ve been all work and no play until now - reading scripts while your boyfriend was getting laid. Obviously, this MiA guy struck a chord with you, right?”

Uruha sighed, looking down at the phone in his lap. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“You might be more effective working with him if you get him out of your system, you know?”

Uruha raised his head and looked at his friend for a long moment. “I still feel kind of funny about it. I’m still the director.”

“You are,” Reita said. “But you’re also human. Think about that.”

Uruha was quiet – until Ruki emerged from the dressing and makeup room, resplendent in a wide-sleeved, belted black tunic, tight black pants and Gothy makeup.

“I look like a fucking Suicide Boy,” Ruki said.

Uruha smiled, ruefully. “You also look stupidly beautiful,” he said.

“You think so?” Ruki said – just as Aoi emerged from the makeup room as well, sporting a similar makeover.

“Well, I don’t know about the beautiful part,” Aoi said. “The stupid part? That, I can vouch for.”

“Fuck you,” Ruki said.

“Not yet,” Aoi said. “We’re not filming one of those scenes today. Looking forward to it, though!”

Uruha chuckled to himself. Okay, it was back to reality and back to work. He’d think about his current situation later.

* * *

He brought up his conversation with Reita later that evening, when he and Kai were lounging around the living room in their sweats, eating from takeout cartons.

“I think Reita’s right,” Kai said. “It might do you good, love.”

“But if it backfires on me . . .”

“It won’t,” Kai said. “If you were a sleaze, you would have jumped him in your office when you had the first meeting.”

“But asking an actor to sleep with me . . .”

“Hey, I sleep with my director all the time,” Kai said, flashing Uruha one of his million-megawatt smiles.

Uruha smacked him with his chopsticks. “That’s different!”

“But you don’t want to flat-out ask him to sleep with you. Invite him over for the evening to talk, maybe open a bottle of wine, and see what happens. How many more days do you have on the Aoi and Ruki shoot?”

“We’re scheduled to have it done in a week,” Uruha said. “We’ve already done a week’s worth of footage.”

“And the new stylists, by the way?”

“I’m impressed. They’re doing great work. Of course, Ruki had a rather amusing reaction to the clubbing outfits they came up with. He said he looked like a Suicide Boy.”

“Isn’t that a good thing nowadays?” Kai said. “But I’m getting off the topic. Do you have any downtime after you finish?”

“If meetings about Project Top Secret count as downtime.”

“But your evenings will be free?”

“Well, yes.”

Kai pulled out his phone. “I’m going to see if I can stay at Shou’s place for a night. Ruki doesn’t mind.”

“In fact, he gets involved?” Uruha knew the drill. He had indulged in many three-ways with Kai and Shou.

“Well, yes, sometimes.”

“All right,” Uruha sighed deeply. “I’m still hoping this doesn’t backfire.”

“It won’t,” Kai said. “It’ll be fine. And it’ll be good for you. You’ve been working and working – it’s about time you got some playtime.”

Uruha suddenly wrapped his arms around Kai. “I love you. I love you so much . . .”

“I love you, too,” Kai said. Touching his lover’s face, he said, “I love you enough to want you to be happy – no matter what, or who, it takes.”

* * *

Uruha had his heart in his mouth when the knock came on the door.

He was in the apartment alone. Kai was spending the night with Shou, like he’d said. MiA had accepted his invitation eagerly – to his surprise.

And now, he opened the door to see the beauty there with his blond hair nicely styled, wearing a shirt and vest that looked like they came from one of those clothing lines he sometimes modeled for.

“Hi,” he said, giving Uruha a wide smile.

“Hi,” Uruha said. “Come in.”

“Thank you for having me.” MiA stepped into the apartment. “Oh, nice place!”

“Thanks,” Uruha said. “We’ve been living here almost as long as we’ve been with PSC. It’s a quiet neighborhood, and we’ve got enough room.”

“Is Kai here tonight?” MiA looked around, nervously.

Uruha shook his head. “He’s staying with Shou. They’ve been offscreen-as-well-as-onscreen for some time now.”

“Oh – you have an open relationship.” Was that a hint of happiness and relief in the boy’s voice?

“Doesn’t everyone in the industry?” Uruha said, moving to the counter where he’d put a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“Everyone that I know, at least,” MiA said, settling onto the couch. “It’s easier that way, isn’t it? I mean – no jealously.”

“At least not in theory,” Uruha said. “A relationship like that takes patience and communication, but it’s worth it.” He handed MiA a glass. “Here’s to future collaborations.”

“Future collaborations,” MiA said, clinking his glass against Uruha’s and taking a sip. “I really am looking forward to it, Uruha.”

“So am I.” Uruha sat next to the young man. “You’re going to be a great subject to film, you know?”

“Why?” MiA looked at him with eyes filled with innocence – but also, there was a distinct hint of flirtatiousness there.

“Because you’re really, really beautiful.”

“A lot of guys in the industry are, you know.” There was definite interest showing in the other man’s eyes now.

“Yes, I know,” Uruha said. “But . . . not all of them seem to, well, light up from the inside like you do.”

MiA leaned over, putting a hand on Uruha’s arm. “You light up from the inside too, you know. You really are too attractive to be behind a camera.”

“I’ve done a role in front of the camera,” Uruha said, his eyes fastened on the other man’s. Yes, he was seeing genuine interest there. This wasn’t a seduction – it was, well . . . Speeding toward the inevitable.

They both knew what they’d come here for. He’s probably wanted this from our first meeting like I have, Uruha thought.

“Would you do another one?” said MiA.

“If I had the right co-star.”

“And if I volunteered?”

Oh, God, this was it. That was his cue to make his move, to close the last of the distance between them. He moved closer to the other man. Both glasses were set on the table.

“I’ll have to test you to make sure you’re the right one, won’t I?”

Their lips came together, hard, a kiss that was immediately passionate. Uruha wasn’t quite sure what happened next, whether he reached for the back of MiA’s head first or MiA opened his lips, but they were pressing into each other, tongues rubbing together hungrily . . .

It had been so long, so very long, since he’d experienced the touch of a man other than his love. There were the threesomes with Shou – but Kai had been there as well, so that didn’t fully count. There was one incident with Kazuki – but that was more a lap dance than anything else, and done so Kazuki could impress him into giving him a lead – a sort of reverse casting couch.

But this was raw passion. This was the texture of MiA’s tongue moving against his, and the spicy scent of him, and the feel of his fingers sliding along Uruha’s back, through his shirt . . .

And suddenly, Uruha felt like someone who had never realized he was starving until he was given food.

Their mouths parted, and MiA tipped his head back with a gasp, Uruha licking his way up his neck, slowly, savoring the taste of him. Any trepidation, any thought that this was the wrong thing to do, were completely gone.

When he reached MiA’s face again, he saw that the other man had his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. He must have wanted this as bad as I did, Uruha thought.

MiA opened his eyes, slowly, as Uruha kissed along his jawline. “Your bedroom . . .” he said in a shaky voice.

“Right over here.” Uruha stood up, holding a hand out to MiA, and led him across the hall. Once he was in the room, he let go of the actor’s hand just long enough to go to the nighttable, light the pillar candles that were always there, get out condoms, lube, dental dams . . .

When he turned back, MiA had already shed his clothing and was lying on his back on the bed. Uruha sucked in a breath. He was unbelievably gorgeous, with a long, slender body and legs that went on for miles - not to mention the tantalizing sparkle of a navel ring in the candlelight.

He couldn’t believe this delicious creature was there for him. God, it had been too long, way too long, why had he deprived himself of this . . .

Uruha tossed his own clothes on the floor and lay on the bed, pulling MiA into his arms right away, kissing him hard, their tongues rubbing against each other. He felt the younger man’s embrace enfold him, pull him in, and he thought he was going to dissolve into him, he felt so damn good, so hot . . .

The director began to lick down his actor’s neck again, but this time he didn’t stop. He moved down to his chest, cirling a nipple, brushing back and forth against it, feeling his new lover shudder beneath him.

“God, yes,” MiA whispered, which became a moan when the mouth enclosed his other nipple, sucking hard, and he arched off the bed, encouraging more. Uruha’s teeth scraped at him, lightly, which brought about another little cry.

The tongue moved lower, licking down the young man’s stomach, Uruha feeling like he wanted to taste every bit of him, explore every dip and curve of his skin. He reverently traced the outlines of the belly ring when he came to it, taking it in his teeth and very lightly tugging. It was such a sexy thing, this little bit of jewelry among the expanses of smooth and pale flesh, a reminder that its owner may be nice, but he could be very naughty.

He felt MiA tense as he moved over his lower stomach . . . but he shifted to the left instead of heading for his cock, licking down, and down, and down one of those endless legs. He stopped here and there to nip, a sharp little pain that make MiA cry out in unexpected pleasure.

When he reached his new lover’s feet, MiA rolled on his stomach, offering Uruha the other side of him, and Uruha moved back up the leg, more rapidly this time - but he didn’t swerve out of the way like he did before. He headed straight for that ass.

Uruha ran his hand slowly over the curve. Look at that, so beautifully formed, firm, tantalizing . . .

MiA pulled his knees up, moving his legs apart, offering up that ass as a gift. And Uruha took it, lowering his head, kissing over the firm flesh, licking it, rubbing his cheek against it. His cock was throbbing, longing to be in this thing, to have it enclose him.

The director reached for the nighttable, grabbing the bottle of lube and a piece of latex sheeting. He poured the slick liquid into the cleft, feeling MiA shudder a little in anticipation.

Then, he smoothed the dental dam over it and buried his face completely in that bottom, his tongue rubbing over the entrance, tracing the rim of it, flicking back and forth over the puckered hole. He began to push inside, slowly, feeling MiA tighten around him, hearing a long, low moan.

He buried his face in deeper, smothering himself in the beauty, pushing his tongue in harder, faster, fucking him with it, curving it, rubbing here and there, looking for sensitive spots. When he hit one, MiA responded with a hard shudder and a moan that was almost a wail. He rubbed his tongue there again, and again . . .

Uruha slid his tongue out slowly, ran it around the rim again, teasing, flicking, then pushed in hard, finding that sensitive spot again, brushing and rubbing until MiA shuddered beneath him.

“Fuck me,” MiA cried. “Please . . .”

Uruha was reluctant to pull his face away from him - but he also wasn’t going to turn down a request like that. He grabbed the lube again, removing the dental dam and replacing it with a slicked finger, moving in and out of his lover slowly.

“More,” MiA gasped, and Uruha pushed the second finger in, thinking he was opening up easily because of the tongue play, so it wasn’t long before he could add a third, spreading them apart gently to open him up as much as possible.

He pulled out, reaching for a condom. “Are you ready?” he said.

“Yes. Please, just do it.”

Uruha slicked himself, then grabbed the actor’s ass, parting it gently, pushing against him. And then, he was sliding into something so tight and hot he nearly lost it then and there. He had to pause, taking a deep breath.

MiA looked over his shoulder. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Uruha said. “It’s just . . .you feel so goddam good . . .”

He pushed in further, and it was something like paradise, the younger man’s sheath seeming to fit him perfectly, to grip him in all the right places. He paused, both of them breathing heavily.

Then, he started to thrust, gently, to fuck this exquisite beauty in a way that would bring no pain, only pleasure. MiA gripped at the bed below him, his hips arching back toward Uruha, and Uruha began to speed up, little by little . . .

He felt MiA’s rhythm match his own, pushing back against him, moaning, “You feel good, fuck me harder . . .” And he did, speeding up more, plunging into him, hearing his lover’s moans grown louder and more intense.

The two men were churning together now, Uruha sliding a hand under MiA’s body, rubbing down his stomach, feeling hot skin wet with sweat, the sudden hardness of the navel ring, and then his cock, so hard, slick with drops of precome.

Uruha began to stroke MiA in rhythm with his thrusts, and MiA cried out, shuddering. “Oh, yes . . .yes, good, I’m going to come, I’m going to . . .”

He suddenly cried out, arching against Uruha, and Uruha suddenly felt the pleasure erupt in him, enveloping him in long waves, going on and on until they both collapsed to the bed.

Uruha clung to MiA when it was over, both of them trembling, kissing each other - and then, MiA reached up and stoked his face. “I’m so glad we did that,” he murmured.

“I’m glad, too,” Uruha said. “Um, I don’t normally do this with actors, it’s just that . . .”

“I know,” MiA said. “I know you’re not one of THOSE directors.”

“I’ve never been,” Uruha said. “It’s just . . .you. You had an effect on me that I couldn’t ignore. After we met before, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“That makes two of us,” MiA said. “I mean, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, either.” He kissed Uruha’s neck. “I still think you should be in front of the camera more. You’re really good with your tongue.”

“And I still think that would take the right costar,” Uruha said. “Do I have one?”

“Whenever you want me,” MiA replied.

Uruha pulled him closer. So he had a secondary lover of his own now. And he realized full well he would have to share him with other men - emotionally as well as sexually. There was Subaru, of course, and he had no idea what MiA’s relationships with the other Avalon actors were like - whether one of them was his primary boyfriend. That was for later.

For now, he was just going to enjoy the moment.

* * *

They had intended just to wash up after their encounter. But that led to washing each other, and caressing, and hard, wet kisses . . .

And before they knew it, they were back on the bed again as soon as they’d dried off, MiA’s hands running along Uruha’s torso as they kissed hard.

“I want to fuck you this time,” MiA whispered, flicking his tongue against Uruha’s ear before biting the lobe.

“Yes,” Uruha moaned. Oh, he was willing to have the tables turned, all right.

MiA moved lower, running his tongue down Uruha’s neck, nibbling at his collarbone, heading straight for a nipple, sucking it hard. Uruha arched against him, gripping at his head, and moaned loudly when the sucking became a gentle bite.

The actor slid down further, his tongue tracing a wet line down Uruha’s belly, as Uruha had done to him. Except he didn’t change direction when he reached his lover’s cock. He swept his tongue down it in a long, slow lick.

“Ah!” Uruha gasped, feeling the hot wetness move up and down his shaft, swirling back and forth, rubbing back and forth over the head. He paused, giving Uruha a long moment of trembling in anticipation.

Then he opened his mouth and enveloped it, taking so damn much in at once that Uruha thought he was being swallowed whole. He cried out, grabbing at the boy’s head, pulling at his hair a little - which just seemed to encourage MiA. He sucked harder, starting to move his head back slowly, just as a lubed finger began to press at Uruha’s entrance.

He was being sucked and finger-fucked at the same time, MiA moving his head faster now, varying the pressure so jolts of delight came from different spots, stopping here and there to lick, to swirl his tongue around in tantalizing patterns.

There were two fingers plunging into Uruha now, and he was spreading his legs, encouraging his lover to take him every way possible, suck him, fuck him, just do everything possible to make him sweat and moan and come.

That tongue was all over the head of his cock when the third finger slid in, and Uruha bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t lose it no matter how good it felt, because he wanted to come with MiA buried inside his body. He wanted to be fucked like he’d fucked his lover.

When MiA moved away, Uruha raised his head, panting, watching him put the condom on - and even that was sexy, the way he seemed to move slowly and deliberately, as if to prolong the pleasure. He poured the lube over it, some more on Uruha, then lay on top of him, Uruha raising his hips, parting his legs more.

Then he felt his new lover pushing inside, the little bit of pain involved fading rapidly. Uruha opened his eyes so he could see MiA above him, look at that beautiful face, know just who was fucking him.

It was a delicious thought, that MiA was now feeling the same thing he’d felt before, the luscious sensation of being enclosed within tight heat, and Uruha was experiencing what MiA had felt, the hardness, the penetration . . .

When they started to move together, Uruha reached up, gripping MiA’s back tightly, still looking up at that gorgeous face, at its dreamy, lost-in-passion expression. He found himself raising his hips quickly, starting to meet his lover’s thrusts.

“Uruha,” MiA moaned, and the sound went straight to Uruha’s cock, making it throb and ache, making him move his hips faster, thrusting upward, trying to take more of him in, to be flat-out impaled by him in the most delicious way.

“So beautiful,” Uruha moaned. “You’re gorgeous.” His hands tighened more, and then MiA thrust harder, faster, Uruha starting to writhe beneath him, the hands on his back scratching at him lightly, just making MiA moan louder.

They were lost in each other at this point, just moving as hard and fast as they could, thrusting hard against one another, MiA’s hand starting to stoke Uruha’s cock, just making the fire in the director’s belly turn into boiling lava . . .

Uruha cried out, suddenly, arching up against MiA, his come streaking across both their bodies, and MiA shuddered loudly shortly after, thrusting deep into Uruha as the climax wracked him.

As they collapsed in a sweating heap, clinging to each other, Uruha felt such a relaxed bliss that he thought he’s achieved some kind of sexual nirvana. MiA snuggled against them, and they kissed.

“You give as good as you get,” Uruha said, jokingly.

“Mmm.” MiA just snuggled closer against him. “I don’t want to leave here.”

“We have all night,” Uruha said. “Kai is spending the night with Shou, remember.”

“You’ll be able to compare stories tomorrow,” MiA yawned.

“I won’t do that,” Uruha said. “I’ll just tell him I had a beautiful night. What happens here is just between us.”

He meant it, of course. Kai didn’t usually share details with him, and he wasn’t going to do the same. He had something beautiful here - and he was going to keep it beautiful.

* * *

Uruha was coming out of the editing room when Reita approached him, iPad in hand.

“It’s a done deal,” he said. “Avalon has formally agreed to lend us MiA for Project Top Secret - and a few other videos. Didn’t even say anything about a co-production with Eros, they bypassed them completely.”

“Not surprised,” Uruha said - but didn’t go any further. He’d promised Sparxxx he wouldn’t let the cat out of the bag about the merger, and he meant it.

“And what about the OTHER deal with MiA?” Reita leaned toward his friend, gazing at him pointedly.

“I’m not giving away details,” Uruha said. He meant his promise there, too.

“But it was a success?”

Uruha paused. “Yes,” he said.

“Good. And does Kai know?”

“He’s all for it. He got out of our way for the night.”

“And do you feel like he’s out of your system now? The obsession, I mean?”

Uruha smiled to himself. Our of his system? MiA was more in his system than ever. But Reita was right about one thing - the edge had been taken off the obsession. There was no longer that constant hunger, now that he knew what it was like to have him.

Of course, that just left him wanting to have him again.

“I think I’ll be able to work with him now,” he said. “I’ll be able to work with him just fine, in fact.”

And that could very well mean in front of the camera as well. He’d been thinking of giving acting another go - once it was in your blood, it was hard to get it out. And like he told MiA, he’d found just the right co-star.


End file.
